When I Know Love Is Really Hurt
by SooHyun137
Summary: Kala Diri Mereka Mengetahui Cinta Itu Menyakitkan, Masihkah Mereka Bertahan Dengan Cinta Itu?. KYUMIN GS DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

**When I Know Love Is Really Hurt**

**Genre : Hurt , Romance , Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : KyuMin , KyuSeo , Donghae , and etc.**

**Part : ****1/?**

**Warning : Genderswitch , Miss Typo**

**Disclaimer : Saya hanya menyalurkan inspirasi melalui cerita, ff ini hanya pelampiasan khayalan saya yang terlalu tinggi. Jadi apabila anda semua tidak menyukai ff ini saya harap anda tidak usah membacanya. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Summary : Kala diri mereka mengetahui cinta itu **

**menyakitkan , masihkah mereka melanjutkan kisah itu.**

**Music : Love Really Hurt by Yesung**

"Minnie , _chukhaeyo_. semoga kalian bahagia" kata seorang wanita kepada wanita di depannya , wanita yang bernama Minnie atau Lee Sungmin itu hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya. terlihat sekali senyuman yang dirpelihatkan sangat dipaksakan.

Hari ini merupakan pesta pernikahan untuk putra pewaris tunggal Cho _Corporation_, dan putri dari Lee _Corporation_. Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin, wanita berusia 23 tahun itu terlihat cantik malam ini. Tapi tidak dengan sorot matanya, terlihat sekali sorot mata itu menyimpan kepedihan. Sorot mata yang di tujukan kepada sosok lelaki di depannya, sosok lelaki berusia 21 tahun yang tak lain adalah suaminya sendiri.

0o0o0

"Belum pulang juga." lirih seorang wanita. perempuan itu terlihat tengah duduk di sofa ruang TV. Dari wajahnya terlihat dia tengah menunggu seseorang, sesekali dia melihat jam yang terletak di meja nakas di samping sofa. Jam telah menunjukan pukul 12 KTS, tapi sosok yang di tunggu belum juga pulang.

Kembali wanita itu melanjutkan menonton siaran TV yang ada di depannya, sesekali terlihat wanita itu menguap menahan kantuk. Matanya perlahan terpejam mencoba terbuai ke alam mimpi, hingga suara ketukan pintu mengejutkannya. Segera wanita itu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

'Cklek'

"Kyunie , kau sudah pulang? Kenapa kau pulang lama sekali?" tanya wanita itu lembut kepada sosok lelaki berkulit pucat di depannya. Lelaki itu hanya berjalan melewati wanita di depannya mengidahkan pertanyaannya. Mencoba untuk tegar, Sungmin –wanita itu segera berjalan menghampiri suaminya.

"Kyunie, kau sudah makan?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Hmm" gumam sosok yang bernama 'kyunie' itu, lelaki itu menghentikan langkahnya. Masih menatap ke depan tanpa memperdulikan Sungmin yang ada di belakangnya. "Aku sudah makan dengan Seohyun tadi, dan kau tidak perlu memperhatikanku. Karena berapa kalipun kau mencoba " Kyuhyun; Lelaki itu. Menghentikan ucapan, berbalik menatap wanita didepannya tajam. " Aku tidak akan mencintaimu" lanjutnya, memberi tekanan pada kalimat terakhir. Kembali lelaki itu berbalik dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang membeku mendengar perkataannya. Bulir kesedihan meluncur dengan mulusnya dari mata kelinci sungmin. Isak tangis keluar dari bibir mungil itu, dapat di lihat dari bahunya yang bergetar. Wanita itu menangis.

_Kau benar, sekeras apapun aku mencoba.., kau tidak akan mencintaiku_

Yah!, beginilah kehidupan Sungmin setelah mereka menikah dua bulan lalu. Miris? Bisa dikatakan seperti itu. Lalu kenapa mereka menikah? Yah!, mereka dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tua mereka, Sungmin memang mencintai Kyuhyun yang merupakan _hoobae_nya di Universitasnya dulu. Dan siapa sangka mereka dapat menjadi Suami-Istri sekarang, tapi mereka memiliki suatu kesepakatan dimana mereka tidak di perbolehkan untuk mencampuri urusan masing-masing. Kesepakatan yang di setujui oleh Lee Sungmin dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun, dan beginilah pernikahan mereka sekarang. Menyakiti satu pihak di sini Sungmin . Tapi inilah takdir.

0o0o0

Hari yang cerah, perlahan kelopak mata Sungmin terbuka saat sinar matahari memaksa masuk lewat celah jendela; membuat perempuan itu membuka kelopak matanya menampakan _foxy_ bening didalamnya. Terlihat perempuan itu mengerjabkan matanya mencoba membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retina mata indah itu. Segera perempuan itu bangun dan mengambil handuk yang mengantung di samping kamar mandi, berniat menyegarkan tubuhnya yang lengket.

…

Perlahan pintu kamar mandi terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang wanita dengan handuk yang melilit di tubuhnya. Segera wanita itu berjalan menuju cermin yang ada di kamarnya, sedikit memoles wajahnya untuk menutupi matanya yang sembab akibat menangis semalaman.

"Hari ini kau harus bisa, Lee Sungmin! _Hwaiting_!" lirih Sungmin, setetes cairan bening meluncur dari mata indah itu di susul oleh yang lain. Segera wanita itu menghapus air matanya. Berdiri dan berpakaian.

'cklek'

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka menampakan seorang wanita dengan balutan baju kerjanya, _singlet_ putih dipadukan dengan _cardigan_ berwarna _soft pink_, serta rok selutut berwarna sama dengan atasannya. Memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya yang putih dan mulus serta _high heels_ berwarna _soft pink_, dan jangan lupakan rambut coklatnyanya yang di gulung keatas semakin mempercantik parasnya hari ini.

Kakinya jenjangnya berjalan menuruni tangga di lantai dua itu, Segera menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan untuk dirinya dan suaminya. Berniat untuk membuat makanan yang tidak terlalu berat pagi ini; _Sandwich _tuna dan dua gelas susu hangat. Perlahan dari mata _foxy_nya melihat seorang lelaki berambut coklat ikal dengan jas kantornya berjalan menuruni tangga, seketika _foxy_ itu bertemu dengan _onxy_ lelaki yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Segera pria itu memutuskan pandangan mereka dan berdecih pelan, pandangan wanita itu meredup hatinya sakit mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

_Sebegitu buruknya aku dimatamu hingga kau tak mau melihatku, Kyu…_

Segera Sungmin mendudukan dirinya di kursi makan, berharap lelaki itu juga mau makan sarapan yang di buatkannya. "Kyunie, kau tidak sarapan? Makanlah sedikit, baru kita berangkat bersama _ne_..," mencoba berbicara dengan sosok lelaki di depannya, berharap bisa lebih akrab dengannya. "Aku akan makan di luar, dan jangan pernah mamanggilku 'kyunie', hanya orang yang dekat denganku dan penting bagiku yang boleh memanggilku dengan nama itu. Sementara kau? Sama sekali tidak penting bagiku dan aku tidak akan mau berdekatan denganmu..," Mata tajamnya menatap tajam sosok Sungmin yang ada di depannya. Mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan datar dan penuh penekanan di setiap perkataannya.

"Mm—_Mianhae_, Kyu. Aku tidak akan memanggilmu seperti itu lagi.." Jawab Sungmin terbata, kepalanya merunduk mencoba menyembunyikan bulir air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Baguslah!, kau mengerti bahwa aku tidak menganggapmu apapun." Nafasnya tercekat mendengar kalimat itu terlontar dari bibir lelaki yang sangat di cintainya. Kyuhyun berjalan melewati Sungmin yang ada di depannya begitu saja, mengidahkan perasaan wanita itu.

_Kau benar.., aku memang tidak penting bagimu. Bahkan kau sama sekali tidak memanggapku_

Sakit!. Hatinya sakit serasa mencekik kerongkongannya membuatnya merasa sulit untuk bernafas, Kyuhyun tidak sadar kah kau bahwa perlakuanmu telah membuat wanita di depanmu sesakit ini. Bahu wanita itu bergetar, isak tangis terdengar begitu memilukan apabila seseorang mendengarnya. Menandakan betapa sakitnya hati Sungmin kala ini. "Kau harus tegar, Lee Sungmin! Jadilah Sungmin yang ceria seperti dulu. Kau akan terlambat ke kantor bila kau menangis seperti ini." Segera wanita itu menghapus air matanya, merapikan pakaianya yang sedikit berantakan akibat menangis tadi, segera ia mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari apartemennya.

0o0o0

Lelaki berambut coklat ikal itu berjalan dengan angkuhnya melewati seluruh pegawai kantor, setelan jas abu-abu itu terlihat sangat cocok dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat. Sorot mata tajamnya menatap datar semua orang yang di lewatinya, segera ia menuju ke ruangannya mendudukan dirinya dengan nyaman di kursinya. Yeah! Dia Cho Kyuhyun; Direktur utama Cho _Corporation_, perusahan yang dikenal untuk mengekspor barang-barang berkualitas terbaik.

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu di luar ruangannya, di susul dengan munculnya seorang wanita berparas manis. "_Sajangnim,_ seseorang ingin bertemu dengan anda." Diliriknya menggunakan ekor matanya wanita yang berbicara di depannya. "Suruh dia masuk!" Ucapnya tegas. Segera wanita itu keluar dari ruangannya, tak berapa lama pintu ruangannya kembali terbuka menampakan sesosok perempuan cantik dengan rambut _aurburn _dan yang pipi _chubby_ berjalan mendekatinya, segera perempuan itu duduk di pangkuannya dan menatap sayu pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyunie, _miss you_. Kau tidak merindukanku?" Tanyanya manja, segera bibirnya mengecup pipi Kyuhyun. Terdengar kekehan dari Kyuhyun menerima perlakuan dari _yeojachingunya_. Yeah! Mereka sepasang kekasih, lalu kenapa Kyuhyun menikah dengan Sungmin? Karena mereka di jodohkan. "_Miss you too chagi_, aku bahkan tidak pernah melupakanmu!" segera Kyuhyun membungkam bibir wanita di depannya dengan ciuman yang lembut, lidah lelaki itu perlahan menjilat kedua belah bibir wanita di depannya meminta izin untuk memasuki goa lembab itu. Mereka saling memangut hingga kebutuhan oksigen melepaskan tautan mereka.

Wanita itu terlihat menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, tetesan saliva terlihat di sekitar bibirnya, membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh melihatnya. "Kenapa kemari Seo_baby_?" Tanyanya seraya menghapus saliva di sekitar bibir _yeojachingunya_. "Aku merindukanmu _oppa_!" terlihat gurat kekesalan di wajah wanita itu, segera dia turun dari pangkuan Kyuhyun, berdiri membelakangi lelaki itu. "Kapan kau akan menceraikan istrimu itu _oppa_?" terdengar kemarahan dari kalimat yang di ucapkan oleh wanita itu, membuat Kyuhyun segera berdiri dan merangkul wanita itu dari belakang, di letakannya bahunya di pundak wanita itu.

"Aku akan segera menceraikannya, Seohyun-_ah_. Jika perusahaan _appa_ku berhasil bekerja sama dengan dengan beberapa _klien_ Lee _Corporation_ dan memegang beberapa saham dari perusahaan itu, maka " Kyuhyun menghentikan sejenak ucapannya, segera dia membalikan wanita di depannya agar wanita itu dapat menatapnya. Mencoba menyelami manik kelam yang menatapnya. " Aku akan menceraikannya!" terdengar helaan nafas dari Seohyun; wanita itu. Perlahan kepala itu mengangguk, menandakan ia setuju dengan perkataan yang terlontar dari lelaki di depannya.

"Baiklah, _oppa_ aku lapar kau mau makan siang denganku?" Seohyun bertanya dengan manjanya, kepalanya dia angguk-anggukan meminta persetujuan dari kekasihnya. Perlahan kepala Kyuhyun mengangguk, segera dia menarik wanita itu ke luar dari ruangannya. Membawanya ke café dekat kantornya.

0o0o0

"Minnie, aku pergi dulu _ne_? Aku mau makan siang dengan Siwonie. Kau tidak apa-apa kalau aku tinggal sendiri di sini?" terlihat raut kecemasan dari wanita berkulit seputih salju itu, yeah! Dia akan meninggalkan sahabatnya sendirian di kantor. Dia akan makan siang dengan kekasihnya, Kibum; Nama wanita itu. Wanita cantik dengan kulit seputih salju dan bibir semerah _cherry_, _Snowhite_? Yeah! Itu yang dipikirkan orang-orang apabila melihat parasnya.

"_Gwaenchana_, Bummie. Kau pergi saja, lihat! Kekasihmu sudah menunggumu!" Ucap Sungmin, matanya melirik sosok lelaki tegap yang berdiri sekitar dua meter dari mereka. Lelaki itu hanya memperlihatkan senyumannya. "Siwonie, kau harus menjaga Kibum dengan baik _ne_?" tanyanya kepada lelaki bernama Siwon itu dengan memberikan tatapan setajam mungkin pada sosok lelaki yang tersenyum itu. "Tenang saja _noona_, aku akan menjaganya dengan baik. Bahkan aku tidak akan melepaskannya!" jawab Siwon tegas, di kedipkannya sebelah matanya pada sosok Kibum yang hanya memutar kedua bola matanya; Jengah. Sungmin yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh pelan.

"_arrasso_, kau memang mencintai sahabatku. Sekarang pergilah aku masih banyak pekerjaan" Di kibas-kibaskan tangannya bermaksud mengusir kedua orang sahabatnya itu. "_ne, eonie_. Kalau terjadi sesuatu hubungi aku _ne_?" ucap Kibum masih menatap cemas sahabat yang merangkap sebagai kakaknya ini. Yang di tanya hanya mengangguk dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "_Galkhe_!" ucap Kibum, segera ia merangkul tangan Siwon, berjalan keluar ruangan Sungmin, meninggalkan wanita itu yang menatap mereka miris.

Kembali wanita itu melanjutkan kegiatannya tak sadar dengan sosok lelaki yang berjalan mendekatinya, lelaki itu berjalan perlahan-lahan berusaha tidak membuat suara bising yang dapat mengganggu konsentrasi wanita itu. Tepat sosok itu berdiri di belakang Sungmin, segera dia menutup mata Sungmin.

"Kau serius sekali, Minnie" kata lelaki itu; Masih menutup mata Sungmin. Kaget! Segera Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya, menatap lelaki yang hanya memperlihatkan senyum polosnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Mencoba mengagetkanku _eoh_?" di berikannya tatapan tajam pada lelaki yang ada di depannya. "Kenapa kau masih ada disini, Minnie?" ucap lelaki itu, mengidahkan pertanyaannya yang di lontarkan Sungmin padanya. Tersenyum polos menatap wanita didepannya.

"Aku sedang bekerja, Hae. Dan kau kenapa ada disini? Kau tidak makan siang?" Sungmin menatap bingung lelaki yang ada di depannya ini, sementara lelaki yang di panggil 'Hae' itu hanya tersenyum gemas melihat raut kebingungan wanita didepannya ini. "Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang, Min!" ucap lelaki itu;masih tersenyum. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sungmin segera lelaki itu menarik Sungmin keluar dari ruangannya.

"Ya! Lee Donghae!" teriak Sungmin pada lelaki bernama Lee Donghae atau Donghae itu, tanpa mengidahkan teriakan Sungmin. Segera Donghae dudukan wanita itu di kursi samping kemudi mobilnya, segera dia menuju kursi kemudi. Memakai _seat belt_ dan melajukan mobilnya membelah jalanan kota Seoul.

"Kita mau kemana, Hae?" di arahkannya pandangannya pada lelaki disampingnya, menatap bingung sosok itu. "Kita akan makan siang, Min. aku tahu kau belum makan siang, aku akan mengajakmu makan di café _favorit_ku." Ucap Donghae, memperlihatkan senyum polosnya yang entah sudah berapa kali meluluhkan hati gadis-gadis di kantornya. Sungmin hanya mengangguk mendengar pernyataan dari sahabatnya ini.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, Audi A5 berwarna silver itu telah sampai ke tempat yang dituju, segera Donghae dan Sungmin keluar dari mobil itu. berjalan memasuki café yang di maksud oleh Donghae. Sungmin segera mengedarkan pandangan menatap seluruh isi café tersebut, berniat mencari meja yang nyaman untuk mereka berdua; dia dan Donghae. Manik _foxy_nya secara tak sengaja menangkap sosok lelaki tak jauh dari mereka berdiri.

DEG

_Kyu…_

**TBC/END?**

**Kamus :**

_Chukhaeyo_ : Selamat

_Hoobae _: Junior/Adik kelas

_Hwaiting_! : Semangat

_Ne _: Ya/Iya/Baiklah (bisa merupakan pertanyaan apabila di beri tanda tanya, juga di sesuaikan dengan kata)

_Mianhae_ : Maaf (bahasa Non-formal)

_Sajangnim_ : Direktur/orang yang memiliki posisi tinggi di perusahaan

_Yeojachingu _: Kekasih wanita

_Oppa_ : Panggilan untuk kakak laki-laki dari perempuan (biasa di gunakan wanita untuk memanggil kekasihnya yang lebih tua darinya)

_Appa _: Ayah

_Noona_ : Panggilan untuk kakak perempuan dari laki-laki

_Arrasso_ : Aku tahu/Aku mengerti/Aku paham

_Eonie_ : Panggilan untuk kakak perempuan yang lebih tua dari perempuan

_Galkhe_ : Aku pergi/Pergi

_**Annyeong **_**saya membawa ff saya yang baru di sini**

**Dan music yang ada di **_**Title**_**nya adalah music yang author dengar saat membuat ff ini, author pikir mungkin music ini cocok untuk menemani waktu kalian apabila membaca ff ini.**

**Follow twitterku ne~^^ Kamshamidda readerdeul**

**Twitter : shinta_soohyun**

**Mention for follback. See you in second chapter~ \(^0^)/*author sok English.**

**REVIEW PLEASE…**


	2. Chapter 2

**When I Know Love Is Really Hurt**

**Genre : Hurt , Romance , Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : KyuMin , KyuSeo , Donghae , and etc.**

**Part : ****2/?**

**Warning : Genderswitch , Miss Typo**

**Disclaimer : Saya hanya menyalurkan inspirasi melalui cerita, ff ini hanya pelampiasan khayalan saya yang terlalu tinggi. Jadi apabila anda semua tidak menyukai ff ini saya harap anda tidak usah membacanya. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Summary : Kala diri mereka mengetahui cinta itu **

**menyakitkan , masihkah mereka melanjutkan kisah itu.**

**Music : A Short Journey By Super Junior**

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, Audi A5 berwarna silver itu telah sampai ke tempat yang dituju, segera Donghae dan Sungmin keluar dari mobil itu. berjalan memasuki café yang di maksud oleh Donghae. Sungmin segera mengedarkan pandangan menatap seluruh isi café tersebut, berniat mencari meja yang nyaman untuk mereka berdua;dia dan Donghae. Manik _foxy_nya secara tak sengaja menangkap sosok lelaki tak jauh dari mereka berdiri.

DEG

_Kyu…_

Pandangan itu meredup kala melihat Kyuhyun tengah bermesraan dengan kekasihnya. Kepala Sungmin menunduk mencoba menahan air mata yang siap meluncur dari pelupuk mata kelinci itu, jemari mungilnya meremas erat ujung jas yang di kenakannya mencoba menetralisir rasa sakit yang kian membuncah membuat nafasnya tercekat.

"_Gwaenchana_, Minnie?" tanya Donghae, lelaki itu terlihat cemas melihat perubahan wanita di sebelahnya, Sungmin tersentak mendengar suara lelaki disampingnya. Segera ia alihkan pandangannya menatap Donghae yang ada di sampingnya, memberikan senyum semanis mungkin. "_Nan gwenchana_, Hae. Kita duduk di sana saja _ne_" ucap Sungmin, jemari telunjuknya menunjuk ke satu meja yang berada di pojokan dekat dengan jendela café.

"_Arrasso, kajja_!" Donghae segera menarik Sungmin dan mendudukannya di kursi tepat di depannya, terlihat seorang _waitress_ berjalan ketempat mereka duduk."Minnie, kau mau pesan apa?" Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku menu yang di bacanya, menatap wanita di depannya. Alisnya mengkerut; Bingung melihat Sungmin tidak memandangnya, pandangan wanita itu hanya mengarah ke suatu titik. Di arahkannya pandangannya mengikuti pandangan dari iris _foxy_ itu, matanya terbelalak kaget melihat Kyuhyun yang merupakan suami sahabatnya, kini tengah bermesraan dengan dengan seorang wanita.

Segera Donghae berdiri, membuat Sungmin terlonjak kaget melihat Donghae berjalan menuju tempat Kyuhyun duduk dengan kekasihnya. Segera Sungmin menahan tangan Donghae, mencoba mencegat sahabatnya. "Lepaskan Min, aku akan menghajar lelaki brengsek itu!" di sentakannya tangan Sungmin, segera Donghae menghampiri sosok itu.

BUGH…!

"_Aishh.., _apa yang kau lakukan. Hah!" Bentak Kyuhyun, tangannya mengusap cairan pekat barbau anyir di sudut bibirnya. Mata tajamnya menatap sengit Donghae yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan nafas memburu;menahan emosi.

BUGH!. Sekali lagi kepalan tangan itu mengarah ke wajah Kyuhyun, membuat lelaki berkulit pucat itu jatuh tersungkur. "Apa yang kau lakukan bersama wanita ini. Hah!" Donghae menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun, jemari telunjuknya menunjuk tepat pada Seohyun. Membuat wanita itu bergetar, kepalanya menunduk mencoba menghindari tatapan tajam Donghae yang seolah akan membunuhnya dalam saat itu juga.

"Cih.., apa urusanmu bertanya seperti itu padaku?"

"KAU_-_"

"Hae-_ah_" pandangan mereka beralih menatap wanita yang bersuara dengan lirih, mata Donghae menatap lembut sosok Sungmin yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Dilangkahkan kakinya mendekati wanita itu, perlahan tanganya mengusap lembut surai wanitaitu. "_Gwaenchana_, Min?" kepala Sungmin mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ditatapnya sosok Kyuhyun yang menatap mengejek pada mereka, seringai kecil terukir di bibir pria berwajah _stoic_ itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Mau jadi _stalker_ku eoh?" Seringai itu semakin lebar melihat wajah pucat Sungmin, tangan besar Kyuhyun merangkul pundak Seohyun mesra membuat mata Sungmin terbelalak melihatnya.

"Brengsek!"

"Sudahlah, Hae. Kita pergi saja _ne_" Sungmin segera menarik tangan Donghae menjauhi tempat itu, di seretnya Donghae masuk kedalam mobilnya. Pergi meninggalkan café itu.

"_oppa_, _gwaenchanayeo_?" Seohyun memegang sudut bibir Kyuhyun yang sedikit memar akibat pukulan Donghae, raut kekhawatiran terlihat di wajah itu. di usap-usapnya sudut bibir Kyuhyun berharap rasa sakitnya sedikit menghilang, terdengar ringisan dari Kyuhyun,. Lelaki itu mencoba tersenyum untuk menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

"_Gwaenchana chagi_, kita pergi saja _ne_? aku ada rapat setengah jam lagi" Seohyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, mereka segera pergi setelah meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja.

0o0o0

"Minnie-_ah_, _gwaenchana?_" Donghae mengalihkan sejenak pandangannya dari jalan, menatap bingung sosok Sungmin. Wanita itu hanya diam sejak mereka keluar dari café itu. wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela menatap Donghae disebelahnya, mencoba tersenyum pada sahabatnya itu.

"_Gwaenchana_, Hae. Bisakah kau mengantarku pulang?"

"Baiklah..," Sungmin kembali memandang keluar jendela, manik _foxy_ itu memandang kosong pemandangan di luar. Gurat kesedihan terpancar dari wajah wanita itu, membuat lelaki disebelahnya hanya dapat memandang miris padanya.

Mereka terus melanjutkan perjalanan dalam diam, tidak ada yang mau bicara satu sama lain. Hanya suara dari radio mobil yang menemani perjalanan mereka. "Sungmin-_ah_, kenapa kau tidak memberitahu orang tuamu kalau Kyuhyun seperti itu?" pertanyaan Donghae berhasil memecah keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka; Sungmin dan Donghae.

"Aku tidak mau orang tuaku tahu, Hae. Aku tidak mau mengecewakan mereka" manik _foxy_ itu semakin sendu sekarang, cukup membuat lelaki di sebelah wanita itu meremas stir kemudi; Menahan emosi. Suasana hening kembali tercipta di antara mereka, wanita itu sibuk dengan pikirannya hingga tidak sadar behwa mobil yang dikendarai lelaki di sebelahnya telah berhenti.

"Turunlah, Min" suara Donghae berhasil membuat Sungmin tertarik dari pikirannya, wanita itu mengernyitkan keningnya; Bingung. Melihat tempat mereka berhenti bukan di apartemennya, kembali Sungmin memandang Donghae yang hanya tersenyum polos padanya.

"Kenapa kita berhenti di sini Hae?" tanya Sungmin bingung melihat tempat mereka berhenti sekarang, bagaimana tidak! Mereka berhenti di sebuah taman bermain dan bukan di apartemennya. "Kita harus bersenang-senang Min, kau butuh penyegaran. _Kajja_!" lelaki itu segera menarik Sungmin keluar dari mobil, mereka memasuki area taman dengan berpegangan tangan.

Lelaki itu begitu senang sekarang, berkali-kali dia berhasil membuat Sungmin tertawa. Mereka mencoba semua arena bermain di taman itu, mulai dari ayunan, perosotan, dan permainan lainya. Kekanak-kanakan memang tapi begitulah cara seorang Lee Donghae membuat sahabatnya ini tertawa, membuang segala rasa malunya demi wanita itu bukan hal yang perlu dipikir dua kali bagi Donghae. Karena dia pasti akan melakukannya demi Sungmin.

0o0o0

Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah Sungmin, membuat lelaki di depannya juga ikut tersenyum. Sekarang mereka tengah menaiki perahu kecil di sebuah danau, terlihat beberapa pasangan kekasih yang juga tengah menaiki perahu kecil lain di danau yang ada di area taman itu. "Hae-_ah_" suara lembut Sungmin membuat Donghae kembali menatapnya. Lelaki itu tersenyum lembut melihat Sungmin tersenyum manis menatapnya.

"_Ne_, Minnie" suara lelaki itu terdengar sangat lembut menembus gendang telinga Sungmin, wanita itu memandang danau itu sejenak, memejamkan matanya meresapi suasana yang tenag di danau itu. kembali Sungmin memandang Donghae yang terus menatap lembut padanya.

"_Gomawo, jeongmal gomawo_. Lee Donghae" ucap wanita itu tulus, lelaki di depannya hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya. Mereka berdua kembali memandang danau itu, menatap warna jingga yang terpancar dari matahari yang akan terbenam sebentar lagi.

"Hae-_ah_, sudah mau malam. Kita harus pulang sekarang"

"_Arrasseo_, Min" lelaki itu mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin membuat perahu yang mereka naiki sedikit bergoyang.

"Kyaaaa! Lee Donghae!" teriak Sungmin saat perahu itu bergoyang dan membuat mereka jatuh ke dalam danau, mereka berdua tertawa keras menyadari kebodohan mereka, membuat beberapa pasangan yang ada di tengah danau memandang ke arah mereka berdua; membuat tawa mereka semakin keras. Wajah kegembiraan kembali terpatri di wajah Sungmin, tidak ada lagi gurat kesedihan di wajahnya. Membuat Donghae sangat senang karena bisa membuat sahabatnya ini kembali ceria.

0o0o0

"Sudah sampai Min" wanita itu segera memandang keluar jendela menatap gedung apartemennya, di alihkannya pandangannya menatap wajah Donghae. "_Gomawo_, Hae" lelaki itu hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban. "Segera keringkan tubuhmu Min, jangan sampai kau sakit. _Arrasseo_?" telunjuk Donghae terjulur menyentil hidung Sungmin; membuat empunya meringis.

"_Arrasseo_, kau juga harus segera pulang Hae. Keringkan tubuhmu, mandilah dengan air hangat lalu segera keringkan rambutmu _arra_?" Donghae hanya tersenyum geli melihat wajah imut Sungmin yang tengah memerintahkannya. Kembali tangannya terulur mencubit hidung wanita itu membuat Sungmin memasang wajah cemberut; pipinya menggembung dan bibir mengerucut khas seorang Lee Sungmin.

"_Arra_, kau seperti _umma_ku saja Min" Donghae terkekeh geli melihat wajah Sungmin semakin cemberut mendengar apa yang barusan dia katakan, wanita itu melayangkan tangannya memukul pelan bahu Donghae. "_Ishh..,_ diamlah Hae" mereka berdua kembali melemparkan senyum satu sama lain, Sungmin segera keluar dari Audi A5 itu. Tangannya melambai kepada Donghae yang ada di dalam mobil itu, segera Sungmin membalikan badannya saat mobil Donghae sudah tak terlihat lagi.

Wanita itu segera memasuki gedung apartemennya, di langkahkan kakinya menuju lift yang berada tiga meter di depan pintu masuk. Segera Sungmin memasuki lift dan menekan tombol yang akan membawanya ke apartemennya. "Jangan terus bersedih Lee Sungmin" gumam wanita itu, segera di langkahkan kakinya menuju pintu apartemennya. Di putarnya kenop pintu apartemennya dan segera masuk kedelam.

Hening! Itulah yang dapat menggambarkan suasana apartemen Sungmin saat ini, wanita itu mengedarkan pandangannya menjelajahi ruang TV dapat di lihatnya seluet tubuh Kyuhyun di ruang makan. Lelaki itu terlihat tengah sibuk dengan laptopnya; tidak memperdulikan kehadiran Sungmin. wanita itu memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu, dia belum bisa untuk berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun setelah kejadian di café tadi siang.

Segera wanita itu berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua tepat di sebelah kamar Kyuhyun, ditutupnya pintu kamarnya; berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Wanita itu ingin membersihkan dirinya sekarang.

0o0o0

Pintu kamar itu perlahan terbuka, Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Dapat di lihatnya Kyuhyun yang sekarang tengah bersiap-siap untuk pergi, lelaki itu kini tengah memakai jaketnya, tangan kanannya tengah memegang ponselnya; Sepertinya lelaki itu baru saja menerima telpon dari seseorang.

"Kau mau kemana Kyu?" Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu apartemennya, lelaki tetap menatap kedepan. Tidak berniat menatap Sungmin yang terlihat bingung sekarang. "Aku mau pergi kemanapun, itu bukan urusanmu" kalimat datar itu keluar dari kedua belah bibir Kyuhyun, sebuah kalimat yang berhasil menoreh luka di hati wanita di belakangnya. Kyuhyun segera keluar dari apartemennya setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu.

_Dia benar Lee Sungmin, itu bukan urusanmu. Kau tidak berhak bertanya hal seperti itu_…

Rasa sakit itu kembali hadir di hati wanita itu, sebuah perasaan yang dapat membuat Sungmin kembali meneteskan air mata. Manik _foxy_ itu kembali mengeluarkan cairan bening yang entah sudah berapa kali keluar dari mata indah itu, wanita itu jatuh terduduk di lantai yang dingin. Tak sanggup untuk berdiri akibat rasa sakit yang kian membuncah di hatinya, tangan wanita itu bergerak meremas dadanya. kalimat-kalimat lirih berkali-kali keluar dari bibir mungil itu. Sungguh miris memang! bagaikan sebuah ironi yang yang terjadi terhadap seorang Lee Sungmin.

Jemari lentik itu bergerak menghapus lelehan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya, berkali-kali dia menguatkan hatinya untuk tidak bersedih. Perlahan wanita itu bangkit dari duduknya, kaki mungilnya berjalan membawa dirinya masuk ke kamarnya. Sungmin kini tengah menidurkan dirinya di kasur empuknya, mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya berharap setelah tidur ia dapat melupakan kejadian tadi.

0o0o0

Seorang lelaki kini tengah duduk di menunggu seseorang, kini dia tengah berada di sebuah restoran berbinyang di tengah kota Seoul. Lelaki bernama Kyuhyun itu tengah menunggu sang kekasih, manik _onxy_nya terlihat serius menatap jalanan kota Seoul melalui jendela bening yang tepat berada di sebelah tempat dia mendudukan dirinya.

"_Oppa, mianhae_. Apakah kau sudah menunggu lama?" di alihkannya pandangannya menatap wanita yang kini tengah mendudukan diri tepat di depannya, di ulaskannya senyum tipis untuk wanita itu.

"_Ani,_ Seo_baby._ Kau mau pesan apa?"

"Kita makan di apartemenku saja _oppa_?" wanita bernama Seohyun itu mengerling nakal pada Kyuhyun, di condongkannya tubuhnya agar dapat mencium bibir lelaki di depannya. "_Geurae, kajja_!" Kyuhyun segera berdiri dari tempatnya duduk; Membuat Seohyun tidak dapat mencium bibirnya. Segera lelaki itu menarik pergelangan tanggan Seohyun; membawanya keluar dari restoran.

"Bagaimana kabar istrimu itu _oppa_?" lelaki itu menghela nafas kasar mendengar wanita di sebelahnya menyinggung masalah keluarganya. "Jangan membahasnya _chagi_, aku malas mendengarnya" Seohyun hanya tersenyum sinis mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, wanita itu ingin Kyuhyun segera menceraikan Sungmin.

"_Wae_? Kau mencintainya?" Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya jengah, wanita di sebelahnya selalu menanyakan hal itu jika dirinya sedang tidak mau membahas masalah keluarganya. "Aku tidak mungkin mencintainya _chagi_, karena aku hanya mencintaimu" Seohyun tersenyum senang mendengar kalimat itu, wanita itu segera mencium pipi Kyuhyun sekilas. Kyuhyun kembali memfokuskan menyetir mobilnya; menuju apartemen Seohyun.

0o0o0

Sungmin kini tengah memakan sarapannya seorang diri, wanita itu kini tengah menatap cemas pada pintu apartemennya. Bagaimana tidak! Kyuhyun belum pulang dari semalam dan dia mencemaskan lelaki itu, sesekali dia melirik ke arah ponselnya berharap ada pesan dari Kyuhyun. Tapi tidak ada satupun pesan dari lelaki itu.

Wanita itu kini sedang bersiap pergi kekantornya, di bukanya pintu apartemannya dan betapa kagetnya wanita itu mendapati Kyuhyun tepat di depan pintu apartemen mereka. Mata kelincinya tak sengaja menangkap bercak kemerahan di leher Kyuhyun, dia tahu apa arti bercak itu dan siapa yang membuatnya. Entah sudah berapa kalinya senyum miris itu terlukis di wajah manisnya, mengidahkan Kyuhyun yang tengah menatap dingin padanya. Sungmin segera berjalan melewati Kyuhyun begitu saja, wanita itu tidak sanggup melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang hanya membuat luka di hatinya semakin besar.

_Jadi karena itu kau tidak pulang semalam Kyu.., kau pergi dengan kekasihmu. Hah! Betapa bodohnya aku menunggu Kyuhyun._

Sungmin kini tengah berjalan keluar dari gedung apartemen, bisa dilihatnya Audi A5 itu telah terpakir di depan gedung apartemennya. Seorang lelaki kini tengah bersandar pada pintu mobil itu, lelaki bernama Donghae itu melambaikan tangannya begitu melihat Sungmin berjalan ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Hae?"

"Kenapa kau lama sekali Min?" pertanyaan yang sedikit ambigu itu terucap dari kedua belah bibir Donghae, lelaki itu segera menarik tangan Sungmin; Membawa wanita itu masuk kedalam mobilnya. "Kenapa aku duduk di sini Hae?" Sungmin bertanya dengan bingung. Bagaimana tidak. Dia sekarang sedang duduk di kursi kemudi, dan dia tidak bisa menyetir.

"Kau yang akan menyetir Min" oh! Lihatlah lelaki itu sekarang, dia menyuruh Sungmin yang tidak bisa menyetir untuk mengendarai mobilnya. Bukankah itu gila? Yeah! Lelaki itu memang sudah gila sekarang.

"Tapi aku_-_"

"Aku akan mengajarimu, Min" di acaknya rambut Sungmin pelan, tersenyum lembut untuk menenangkan wanita itu. di arahkannya tangan Sungmin pada stir kemudi. "Sekarang letakan tangannya di situ Min" ucap Donghae, tangannya menunjuk pada persneling mobilnya. Sungmin meletakan tangan kirinya pada persneling yang ada di mobil Donghae. "Sekarang dorong persnelingnya ke depan" Sungmin segera mendorong persneling itu kedepan, jantungnya berdetak kencang; takut apabila terjadi kesalahan. "Sekarang injak gasnya Min" wanita itu kembali menuruti perintah Donghae, senyuman manis terlukis di bibir 'M' itu.

"_Chulbal!_" lelaki itu berteriak dengan kerasnya bergitu Audi A5 itu berjalan, membuat wanita di sebelahnya ikut tertawa senang. Tangannya sedikit longgar pada setir kemudi sehingga…

CKITTT….

BRAK!

TBC/END?

**Annyeong*lambai-lambai#plakk. Saya membawa chapter 2 ff ini, adakah yang mau baca? Jika sudah baca mohon review ne~^^ jujur, saya sempat kecewa saat mengetahui pengunjung ff ini ada 323 tapi yang review hanya beberapa orang saja. Saya kecewa dengan itu TT^TT saya mohon dengan kalian para readers agar mereview ff ini jika sudah membacanya ne~^^ karena review kalian sungguh berharga bagi para author**_–-_**Termasuk saya**_—_** karena jika review ff ini sedikit, mungkin saya tidak akan melanjutkan ff ini. karena mengingat kalian tidak menghargai ff saya TT^TT. Ok! Sekarang saya mau balas review dulu ne~^^**

**Guest : iya Kyu emang jahat*plakk. Ini udah lanjut chingu^^ ah! Nanti kalau review tolong di kasih nama ne~^^ chingu, mari berteman^^**

**Gaemgyu : Iya, Minnie chagi mending sama Hae oppa ne~*di bakar Kyuhyun bareng KMS. Ini udah lanjut chingu. Mian kalau pendek ne~*bow. Salam kenal^^**

**Fuyu no Sakura : Yah~ jangan sedih deh chingu ini aku kasih hadiah*nyodorin video KyuMin. Ini udah lanjut chingu, mian ffnya masih pendek*bow.**

**reaRelf**** : ini udah lanjut chingu~ gomawo udah review*peyuk#plakk.**

**Sansan : ini udah cepet'kan?^^ hehehe. Gomawo udah review ne~**

**hyuknie**** : ini udah di lanjut, cepet'kan? Gomawo udah review ne~^^**

**ibchoco : ini udah lanjut chingu^^ Kyu cemburunya nanti aja ne~ sekarang dia masih di sewa sama si Seo*di bunuh readers. Gomawo udah review ne~**

**sparkyu**** : ini udah lanjut saengi^^ gomawo udah review ne~ min ffnya pendek*bow.**

**Ms. KMS : ini udah dilanjut, jangan nangis dong~ nanti aku juga ikutan nangis nih*plakk. Gomawo udah review ne~^^**

**JoBel13ve : ini udah lanjut, gomawo udah review^^ salam kenal ne~^^**

**nikyunmin**** : ini udah lanjut, asap'kan? Hehehe^^ gomawo udah review chingu^^ salam kenal ne~^^**

**gomawo chingudeul yang mau membaca ff ini*Hug. **

**Special thank's to:**

**Guest, Gaemgyu, Fuyu no Sakura, ****reaRelf****, Sansan,**

**hyuknie****, ibchoco, ****sparkyu****, Ms. KMS, JoBel13ve, ****nikyunmin****, and silent readers.**

**follow twitter atau invite BB aku ne~**

**Twitter : shinta_soohyun**

**PIN BB : 21A716AA**

**Mention for follback. See you \(^0^)/*author sok English.**

**REVIEW PLEASE…**


	3. Chapter 3

**When I Know Love Is Really Hurt**

**Genre : Hurt , Romance , Drama**

**Rate : T To M**

**Pairing : KyuMin , KyuSeo , Donghae , and etc.**

**Part : ****3/?**

**Warning : Genderswitch , Miss Typo**

**Disclaimer : Saya hanya menyalurkan inspirasi melalui cerita, ff ini hanya pelampiasan khayalan saya yang terlalu tinggi. Jadi apabila anda semua tidak menyukai ff ini saya harap anda tidak usah membacanya. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Summary : Kala diri mereka mengetahui cinta itu **

**menyakitkan , masihkah mereka melanjutkan kisah itu.**

**Music : Bittersweet By Super Junior**

"Kau yang akan menyetir Min" oh! Lihatlah lelaki itu sekarang, dia menyuruh Sungmin yang tidak bisa menyetir untuk mengendarai mobilnya. Bukankah itu gila? Yeah! Lelaki itu memang sudah gila sekarang.

"Tapi aku_-_"

"Aku akan mengajarimu, Min" di acaknya rambut Sungmin pelan, tersenyum lembut untuk menenangkan wanita itu. di arahkannya tangan Sungmin pada stir kemudi. "Sekarang letakan tangannya di situ Min" ucap Donghae, tangannya menunjuk pada _persneling_ mobilnya. Sungmin meletakan tangan kirinya pada _persneling_ yang ada di mobil Donghae. "Sekarang dorong _persneling_nya ke belakang" Sungmin segera mendorong _persneling_ itu kebelakang, jantungnya berdetak kencang; takut apabila terjadi kesalahan. "Sekarang injak gasnya Min" wanita itu kembali menuruti perintah Donghae, senyuman manis terlukis di bibir 'M' itu.

"_Chulbal!_" lelaki itu berteriak dengan kerasnya bergitu Audi A5 itu berjalan, membuat wanita di sebelahnya ikut tertawa senang. Tangannya sedikit longgar pada setir kemudi sehingga…

CKITTT….

BRAK!

"Minnie-_ah_, _gwaenchana_?" lelaki itu begitu cemas melihat sahabatnya yang termangu di sampingnya; _Shock. _Bagaimana tidak! Mereka hampir menabrak truk, untung saja Donghae segera mengambil alih stir kemudi, alhasil mereka hanya menabrak trotoar taman.

"Minnie-_ah_!" Donghae menguncang bahu wanita di sebelahnya pelan, raut kecemasan begitu terlihat di wajah lelaki itu. Perlahan Sungmin memutar badannya menghadap lelaki itu, manik _foxy_nya terlihat berkaca-kaca sekarang; siap meluncurkan air mata.

"Hae-_ah_!" bulir bening itu meluncur menelusuri pipi mulus Sungmin, tubuh wanita itu bergetar hebat sekarang. Membuat Donghae merasa bersalah, segera Donghae merengkuh tubuh wanita itu membawanya kedalam dekapan hangat, rasa bersalah itu semakin besar mendengar tangis ketakutan wanita di pelukannya.

"_Mianhae_..," gumaman lirih keluar dari bibir Donghae, di elusnya surai wanita itu; mencoba menenangkannya. Di longgarkanya pelukannya saat merasakan pergerakan Sungmin, di tangkupkan wajah wanita itu. jemari nya bergerak menghapus butiran kristal di pipi Sungmin, senyum lembut terpatri di wajah Donghae saat melihat senyum tipis Sungmin.

"_Mianhae_ Hae, karena aku. Kita hampir celaka..," suara Sungmin terdengar begitu lirih di telinga lelaki itu. di usapnya bahu wanita itu; memberi kekuatan. "_Gwaenchana_, Min. aku yang sudah memaksamamu untuk menyetir, mianhae _ne_?" kembali lelaki itu memeluk Sungmin, di rasakannya wanita itu mengangguk dalam pelukannya. Di lepaskannya pelukannya pada Sungmin. Donghae segera keluar dari mobilnya; Berjalan menuju pintu kemudi. Di bukanya pintu itu dan menyuruh Sungmin duduk di kursi penumpang, segera lelaki itu melajukan mobilnya menuju kantor.

0o0o0

Kyuhyun kini tengah membaringkan tubuhnya di kasurnya, tubuh lelaki itu terasa begitu lelah sepulang dari rumah kekasihnya. Lelaki itu memandang kosong pada langit-langit kamarnya, terlihat sekali lelaki itu tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Pikiran lelaki itu kembali terpusat pada apa yang di katakan kekasihnya semalam, bagaimana bisa wanita itu menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk segera menceraikan Sungmin dan menikahinya. Gila! Apa yang akan dia katakan pada orang tuanya kalau menceraikan Sungmin begitu saja.

Tangan lelaki itu perlahan bergerak menuju lehernya, di sentuhnya leher putih yang terdapat bercak merah itu; _Kissmark_. Kembali pikirannya melayang pada yang di lakukan kekasihnya padanya sebelum dia pulang kerumahnya pagi tadi, wanita itu menghisap lehernya begitu kuat, untung lelaki itu segera menghentikannya sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang di luar batas.

Di pejamkan kelopak matanya, mencoba terbuai ke alam mimpi. segera di buka kelopak matanya saat mendengar suara yang berasal dari ponselnya, Kyuhyun mengumpat kesal karena suara yang mengganggu tidurnya. Lelaki itu begitu lelah sekarang dan suara nyaring itu begitu mengganggu. Di raihnya ponselnya melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponsel itu.

Tubuh lelaki itu seketika menegang melihat nama di layar ponselnya, perlahan jemari telunjuknya bergerak menekan warna hijau yang tertera ponsel _touch screen_ itu. di dekatkannya ponsel itu ketelinganya.

"_Yeobosseo_"

"_Ya! Kenapa lama sekali mengangkat telepon eomma eoh?_" di jauhkannya ponsel itu dari telinganya, dapat dirasakan telinganya berdengung karena teriakan _eomma_nya . Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, di letakannya ponsel itu di telinganya kembali.

"_Mianhae, eomma_. Ada apa _eomma_ menelponku?_"_ terdengar helaan nafas dari orang seorang wanita di seberang sana. "Huh, memang eomma tidak bisa menelfon anak _eomma_?" suara wanita di seberang sana terdengar tidak suka dengan perkataan anaknya, membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh geli mendengar suara manja wanita yang merupakan _eomma_nya itu.

"_Kyunnie, malam ini kau harus pulang kerumah. Kau tidak lupa acara kita'kan?_" Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya mendengar penuturan eommanya, mata lelaki itu bergerak gelisah; Mencari alasan agar tidak bisa pergi ke acara keluarganya dan keluarga Sungmin.

"_KYUHYUN!_" lelaki itu tersentak kaget mendengar bentakan eommanya, tangannya kirinya bergerak menutup telinganya. Oh! Lelaki itu begitu takut terhadap _eomma_nya rupanya.

"_Eomma_, aku ada rapat malam ini dengan rekan bisnisku"

"_Batalkan saja urusanmu dengan rekan bisnismu itu, biar eomma yang berbicara pada mereka_"

"Tapi_- - -_"

"_Tidak ada alasan Kyu, kau mau semua game bodohmu itu eomma bakar eoh_?" kalah! Tidak ada gunanya melawan _eomma_nya yang galak dan kejam itu, kalau sudah mengenai _game_, Kyuhyun tidak akan berani menentang _eomma_nya. Oh! Cho Heechul memang memiliki cara yang hebat untuk mengalahkan anaknya.

"Baiklah, _eomma_"

"_Kalau begitu cepatlah kemari, eomma ingin segera melihat Minnie_" Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas mendengar nama istrinya di sebut, lelaki itu begitu malas bertemu dengan Sungmin sekarang. Dan dia harus datang bersama wanita itu kerumah keluarganya. Betapa Kyuhyun sangat kesal sekarang, lelaki itu begitu membenci perjodohanya dengan Sungmin sejak dulu.

"_Ya! Cho Kyuhyun, kau tidak mendengarkan perkataan eomma eoh?_"

"_Aishh.., arrasseo eomma_, kau cerewet sekali" lelaki itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi, bagaimana dia bisa memiliki eomma yang sangat cerewet. Yah! Setidaknya dia masih memilki seorang _appa_ yang penyayang dan bijaksana, hey! Apa lelaki ini tidak sadar dia mengikuti sifat siapa? Betapa bodohnya lelaki ini sekarang.

"_Jodha, kalau begitu cepat siap-siap. Jam 7 malam kalian sudah harus ada di sini, kalau tidak! Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada game bodohmu itu kan Kyunnie?" _nada halus dari wanita di seberang sana terdengar begitu menakutkan di telinga Kyuhyun sekarang, lelaki itu begitu takut mendengar ancaman eommanya. Sekali lagi Cho Heechul sangat hebat untuk mengancam anaknya.

Lelaki itu segera melirik jam yang terletak di meja nakas kamarnya, kali ini dia dapat menghela nafas lega mengetahui sekarang masih jam 16.00 KST. Itu artinya dia masih memiliki waktu kurang dari 3 jam untuk bersiap-siap. Segera dirinya memutuskan panggilannya tanpa megindahkan teriakan eommanya di seberang sana.

Jemari Kyuhyun bergerak lincah mencari nomor Sungmin di kontak ponselnya, senyum tipis terukir di bibir tebal lelaki itu. Segera di sentuhnya nama di kontak itu, di dekatkannya ponselnya ke telinganya. Menelpon wanita si seberang sana.

0o0o0

Sungmin kini tengah duduk di ruangannya, jemari lentiknya kini tengah sibuk mengetik sesuatu di _keyboard_ laptop berwarna _pink_ miliknya. Pandangan wanita itu beralih menatap ponsel _pink_nya bergetar di atas meja kerjanya, matanya terbelalak melihat nama 'Kyuhyun' yang terletak di layar ponselnya. Bahkan tangannya bergetar mengambil ponsel itu, jemari telunjuknya bergerak bergetar menyentuh tombol hijau di layar _touch screen_ ponselnya.

"_Yy__—__Yeobosseo_" suara wanita itu bergetar sekarang; Gugup. Hey! Ini kali pertama Kyuhyun menelfonnya, bagaimana dia tidak senang. Bahkan mungkin setelah ini wanita ini akan berteriak senang.

"_Neo eodiseo_?"

"_Ne_?" alis Sungmin berkerut bingung mendengar perkataan yang terkesan ambigu baginya, sementara lelaki di seberang sana hanya menghela nafas panjang mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Oh ayolah! Lelaki itu tidak ingin membuang waktu untuk melakukan hal yang kurang penting seperti sekarang.

"_Eodisseoyo?_" pertanyaan yang sama kembali di lontarkan lelaki itu pada Sungmin yang sekarang tengah mencoba menenangkan degup jantungnya yang sedari tadi berdetak cepat.

"_Ah!_ Aku di kantor, _waeyo_?"

"Tunggu di situ, aku akan menjemputmu" lelaki itu segera memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak, tanpa mendengar perkataan Sungmin. Hah! Jika eomma mereka mengetahui hubungan mereka seperti ini, mungkin mereka akan segera di pisahkan. Lantas mengapa Kyuhyun tidak melakukannya? _Simple_ lelaki itu tidak mau _game_ dan seluruh kekayaan yang dimilkinya di hanguskan oleh _eomma_nya, selain itu dia masih harus menyelamatkan perusahaan _appa_nya.

Sekarang lihat Sungmin, oh! Wanita itu kini tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Berkali-kali gumaman yang sama keluar dari bibir mungil itu, 'Dia menelponku?' mungkin seperti itu gumaman yang lolos dari bibir mungil itu. Mendapat panggilan dari Kyuhyun sungguh membawa pengaruh besar padanya, mungkin dia akan berteriak sebentar lagi.

"Kyaaa..! Dia menelponku" _see_? Wanita itu bahkan melompat-lompat saking senangnya, oh! Mungkin ini merupakan hari terbaik bagi Sungmin.

0o0o0

Kyuhyun kini telah berada di depan kantor Sungmin, di langkahkan kakinya menuju ke dalam kantor itu. Manik _onxy_nya menangkap sosok Donghae yang menatap sinis padanya, di ulaskannya senyum meremehkan di wajahnya. Senyum yang di tujukan untuk sosok Donghae yang tengah berdiri di depan meja resepsionis, tanpa mengindahkan Donghae yang tengah mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah.

Kyuhyun segera menuju ruangan Sungmin, tanpa mengetuk pintu lelaki itu langsung memasuki ruangan wanita yang sekarang tengah menatap kaget padanya; terlihat dari mata kelincinya yang membulat imut. Sungguh ekspresi yang imut khas seorang Lee Sungmin.

"Kk_- - _Kyu" tanpa mengindahkan ekspresi bingung Sungmin, lelaki itu langsung menarik pergelangan tangan wanita itu. Menyeret wanita itu keluar dari ruangan kerjanya. Sungguh hati Sungmin tengah berdetak tak karuan sekarang, diliriknya pergelangan tangannya yang di cengkram oleh Kyuhyun. Tangan itu terasa begitu hangat di pergelangan tangannya, senyum manis terpatri di wajah imutnya. Ini kali pertama Kyuhyun menyentuhnya, bahkan lelaki itu datang kekantornya hanya untuk menjemputnya. Betapa dia sangat senang sekarang.

"Kita mau kemana, Kyu?" Sungmin memandang bingung sosok Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk di kursi kemudi, lelaki itu melirik sekilas pada Sungmin yang sekarang masih mencoba menormalkan degup jantungnya yang seolah akan keluar dari tubuhnya jika tidak di lindungi oleh tulang dan daging.

"Pulang" alis wanita itu berkerut bingung mendengar jawaban singkat dari Kyuhyun, untuk apa lelaki ini menjemputnya jika hanya untuk mengejaknya pulang? Hal itu sungguh aneh bagi Sungmin. Kembali dia memandangi sosok Kyuhyun yang tengah fokus menyetir, oh! Lelaki itu sama sekali tidak mengindahkan tatapan bingung dari wanita di sampingnya ini. Hati Sungmin sedikit mencelos melihat sikap Kyuhyun, tapi wanita itu tidak terlalu mengindahkannya. Di telpon dan di jemput saja sudah membuat hatinya senang.

Mobil ber_merk_ Hyundai itu akhirnya terparkir indah di depan gedung apartemen, kedua orang itu segera keluar dari mobil mereka. Kyuhyun berjalan cepat memasuki gedung apartemennya, meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih setia dengan wajah bingungnya. Wanita itu segera menyusul Kyuhyun memasuki _lift_, sekali lagi Sungmin tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesenangannya. Entah sudah berapa kali dia bersyukur karena hanya mereka berdua yang berada di _lift_ itu, wanita itu belum pernah sedekat ini dengan Kyuhyun. Apalagi sekarang mereka berada dalam satu _lift_, ah! Betapa bahagianya wanita itu saat ini.

'Ting'

Perlahan pintu_ lift_ itu terbuka, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin segera keluar dari _Lift_ itu. Lelaki itu segera memencet tombol-tombol yang ada di depan pintu apartemennya, Kyuhyun segera menarik Sungmin masuk kedalam. Membuat wanita itu semakin gugup, pipi wanita itu merona merah sekarang.

"Bersiaplah, Ming" entah sudah berapa kalinya dalam sehari, Sungmin di buat bingung oleh Kyuhyun. Wanita itu sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan perkataan singkat Kyuhyun, sementara lelaki itu kini tengah sibuk mencari jam yang berada tepat di pergelangan tangannya. Membuat Sungmin tertawa kecil melihat tingkah lelaki itu.

Jemari telunjuk wanita itu bergerak menunjuk jam tangan Kyuhyun, di ulaskannya senyum kecil pada lelaki itu. Sementara Kyuhyun? Hah! Lelaki itu begitu malu sekarang, terlihat sekali dari sikapnya; Menggaruk tengkuknya. Sejenak suasana hening tercipta di antara mereka, membuat Sungmin kembali gugup. Jantung wanita itu berdetak begitu cepat sekarang, ditundukannya kepalanya dalam-dalam. Menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun yang menatap lurus padanya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau seperti itu?" perkataan dingin terlonrtar dari bibir tebal Kyuhyun, memecahkan suasana hening yang tercipta di antara mereka. Membuat Sungmin sedikit tersentak, wanita itu segera mengangkat kepalanya; Menatap bingung pada Kyuhyun.

"Cepatlah bersiap, kita harus tiba di rumah keluargaku jam 7 malam" setelah mengatakan itu, Kyuhyun segera berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya, wanita itu berusaha mencerna perkataan Kyuhyun.

"AKH!" sebuah pekikan keluar dari bibir mungil Sungmin, wanita itu baru mengingat acara keluarga mereka. Sedikit merutuki kebodohannya wanita itu bergegas menuju kamarnya, mata kelincinya melirik jam yang terletak di meja nakas kamarnya. 17.30 KST, setidaknya wanita itu masih bisa bernafas lega melihat sekarang. Tanpa membuang waktu lama, Sungmin segera mengambil handuk yang berada di samping pintu kamar mandi. Wanita itu segera memasuki kamar mandi, memulai ritual mandinya.

0o0o0

Kyuhyun kini tengah sibuk memakai pakaiannya, lelaki itu begitu tampan dengan kaus V-_neck_ berwarna putih di padukan dengan celana jeans berwarna hitam. Lelaki itu bergerak mengambil jas hitam yang terletak di kasurnya.

"Itu tidak cocok dengan pakaianmu Kyu" sebuah suara lembut menginstrupsi kegiatan Kyuhyun, lelaki itu memandang tajam sosok Sungmin yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Wanita itu terlihat cantik mengunakan dress tanpa lengan berwarna _soft pink_ dengan panjang 5cm di atas lutut, di padukan dengan _high heels_ berwarna _Soft pink_. Jangan lupakan rambut hitamnya yang tergerai indah sebahu, menambah kecantikan wanita itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" Sungmin berjalan pelan menuju lemari Kyuhyun, wanita itu sama sekali tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan lelaki yang sekarang tengah menatap tajam padanya. Jemari lentik wanita bergerak memilih pakaian di lemari Kyuhyun, senyum manis terlukis di wajah wanita itu begitu menemukan pakaian yang di carinya. Di ambilnya sebuah _cardigan _berwarna hitam dari lemari pakaian Kyuhyun, kaki mungilnya melangkah mendekati lelaki itu.

"Kau akan terlihat tampan memaki ini" di dekatkannya cardigan itu depan dada lelaki itu, tersenyum lembut menatap lelaki itu. Kyuhyun menatap remeh pada wanita di depannya, di raihnya cardigan yang di berikan Sungmin. Seulas senyum sinis di ulaskannya di kedua belah bibirnya. "Kau tidak perlu peduli padaku, karena hal itu tidak akan membuatku mencintaimu" nada dingin itu kembali membuat hati Sungmin mencelos, wanita itu hanya dapat tersenyum miris menyadari kenyataan yang di ucapkan lelaki itu.

"Ne, kau benar. Tapi aku hanya ingin membantumu" wanita itu segera membalikan badannya setelah mengatakan hal itu, kaki jenjangnya melangkah meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun. Sungmin meremas dadanya tak sanggup menahan rasa sakit yang membuat nafasnya tercekat, wanita itu menatap sendu pada lantai keramik yang di pijaknya. Tersenyum miris pada dirinya sendiri.

_Kasihan sekali kau, bahkan kau sempat mengira bahwa Kyuhyun akan bersikap baik padamu. Bodoh!_

Hati wanita itu kembali mencelos mengetahui harapan bodohnya, bulir bening yang sedari tadi di tahannya perlahan jatuh membasahi pipi wanita itu. Sungmin menghapus kasar air matanya, wanita itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai satu.

0o0o0

Hyundai NF Sonata itu berjalan membelah jalanan kota Seoul, sepasang lelaki dan perempuan itu hanya terdiam dengan keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka. Tidak ada yang berniat membuka percakapan dintara keduanya, Sungmin sibuk dengan segala pemikirannya.

Sesekali wanita itu melirik sosok Kyuhyun yang terlihat santai mengemudikan mobil itu, pikiran Sungmin kembali terpusat dengan kejadian yang di alaminya pagi tadi. Senyum kecil terukir di wajah manis wanita itu saat mengingat kecerobohannya, bagaimana bisa dia hampir menabrakan mobil Donghae dengan sebuah truk. Sungguh konyol!

"Berhentilah memamerkan senyum menjijikanmu itu, kau membuatku mual" Seketika senyum Sungmin menguap mendengar perkataan sakratis dari lelaki di sebelahnya, wanita itu hanya menundukan kepalanya dalam tak berniat membalas perkataan lelaki itu.

Ddrrt… Drrt..

Sungmin tersentak kaget merasakan ponselnya bergertar, jemari wanita itu segera menekan tombol '_open_' untuk melihat pesan yang masuk.

_From : FishyHae^^_

_Minnie-ah, kau baik-baik saja? Apakah lelaki brengsek itu menyakitimu?_

Wanita itu tersenyum kecil membaca pesan Donghae, jemari lentiknya bergerak lincah di atas layar ponselnya.

_To : FisyHae^^_

_Aku baik-baik saja hae-ah^^ jangan mengatakan Kyuhyun seperti itu!_

Sungmin tersenyum lagi saat membaca balasan Donghae, wanita itu sedikit melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih fokus menyetir. Kembali Sungmin menggerakan jemarinya di layar ponselnya, mengetikan pesan untuk Donghae.

"Kau masih ingin berada di mobil?" Sungmin tersentak kaget mendengar suara Kyuhyun, wanita itu segera menatap sosok Kyuhyun yang tengah menatap tajam padanya. Sungmin kembali menundukan kepalanya melihat tatapan tajam Kyuhyun.

"_Mianhae_ Kyuhyun-_ah_" lelaki itu menghela nafas kasar mendengar suara Sungmin yang sedikit bergetar. "Cepatlah keluar" lelaki itu segera keluar dari mobilnya begitu mengatakan hal itu, Sungmin tersentak kaget mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup cukup keras. Segera wanita itu keluar dari mobil yang baru saja ditinggalkan Kyuhyun, wanita itu sedikit berlari kecil mengejar sosok Kyuhyun yang melangkah santai menuju rumah orangtuanya.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, _jangkhaman_" sepasang lelaki itu berjalan beriringan menuju pintu rumah megah itu, Sungmin sesekali mengarahkan pandangannya menatap wajah tampan Kyuhyun. Senyum kecil kembali terlukis di wajah manis wanita itu.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu" manik _foxy_ itu membulat mendengar suara tegas lelaki di sampingnya, segera wanita itu mengalihkan pandanganya dari wajah tamppan Kyuhyun. Semburat merah tipis sedikit mewarnai pipi _chubby_ Sungmin, wanita itu sedikit merutuki kebodohannya karena itu.

_Bodoh!_

"Jangan memasang wajah bodoh seperti itu" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar nada dingin lelaki itu seakan mengejeknya, manik _foxy_ itu menatap tajam sosok lelaki yang tetap memasang wajah dinginnya. Lelaki itu tetap melangkahkan kakinya mengindahkan Sungmin yang masih mengurucutkan bibirnya.

Kaki mungil itu melangkah menghentak mengejar Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu rumah megah itu, nyali Sungmin sedikit ciut melihat tatapn tajam yang Kyuhyun lemparkan padanya. "Apakah kau selalu berjalan dengan sangat lamban? Dasar bodoh!" kalimat itu terdengar begitu dingin di telinga Sungmin, kembali kepala wanita itu menunduk. Hatinya sungguh sakit mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun yang sungguh dingin dan mencela dirinya.

"Cepatlah! _Eomma_ dan _appa_ sudah menunggu di dalam!" Sungmin sontak menengadahkan kepalanya mendengarkan suara Kyuhyun yang sedikit berteriak kepadanya, wanita itu berlari kecil menuju Kyuhyun. Sepasang lelaki dan perempuan itu segera berjalan menuju ruang keluarga tempat _eomma_ dan _appa_ mereka menunggu.

"Sungmin-_ah_!" sepasang lelaki dan perempuan itu mengalihkan pandangannya mendengar suara yang nyaring di telinga mereka, Sungmin tersenyum lembut menatap seorang wanita paruh baya yang berjalan ke arahnya. Senyum Sungmin semakin lebar saat merasakan wanita paruh baya itu memeluknya hangat.

"_Eoemeoni_" manik _foxy_ itu menatap teduh sosok lelaki paruh baya yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka, Sungmin tersenyum lembut di balik pelukan wanita paruh baya itu. Hati wanita itu begitu nyaman melihat senyuman lelaki paruh baya itu, senyum yang sungguh lembut dan menenangkan. Seakan menghapus semua perasaan sakit yang di tanggungnya, perasaan sakit yang di torehkan oleh lelaki yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Mengingat hal itu kembali membuat hati wanita itu berdenyut nyeri, Kyuhyun tidak mencintainya. Mereka menikah hanya karna di jodohkan, dan hubungan ini tidak akan bertahan lama. Sungguh kenyataan yang sangat menyakitkan yang di alami wanita itu. "Sungmin-_ah_, _neo gwaenchana?_" wanita itu tersentak mendengar suara wanita paruh baya di depannya, di arahkannya pandanganya pada wanita paruh baya yang tengah menatap cemas padanya.

Raut kecemasan tercetak jelas di wajah wanita paruh baya itu, senyum tipis Sungmin ulaskan untuk wanita yang masih setia menatap cemas padanya. Berharap wanita paruh baya itu tidak mencemaskannya lagi. "_Nan gwaenchana_ _eomeoni_" kembali senyum lembut terpatri di wajah wanita paruh baya, _orbs_ beningnya menatap lembut pada Sungmin. Tatapan yang kembali membuat hati Sungmin tenang.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali _eoh?_" tatapan wanita paruh baya itu berubah menusuk menatap sosok Kyuhyun yang hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat kejadian tadi, wanita itu; Heechul melangkah anggun mendekati lelaki itu. Tangan mulusnya bergerak memukul kepala anaknya keras, membuat sang empu meringis. Kyuhyun menatap tajam sosok _Eomma_nya yang hanya melempar senyum sinis padanya, kedua orang itu masih setia menatap tajam satu sama lain.

Membuat lelaki paruh baya yang sedari tadi menatap kejadian itu hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah istri dan anaknya, lelaki paruh baya itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat ketiga orang itu berdiri. Senyum lembut di lemparkannya pada sosok Sungmin yang masih setia pada posisinya; Berdiri di tengah Heechul dan Kyuhyun.

"Minnie-_ah_, bagaimana kabarmu?" lelaki paruh baya bernama Cho Hanggeng itu menepuk lembut bahu Sungmin, mendengar nada suara yang sangat lembut dari _appa_ mertuanya membuat Sungmin lagi-lagi mengulas senyum manis. "Aku baik _abeoji_" kedua orang itu masih saling melempar senyum lembut, mengidahkan kedua orang lagi yang masih setia saling melemparkan tatapan tajam. Hah! Sungguh _eomma_ dan anak yang aneh.

Merasa jengah dengan suasana mencekam yang di buat oleh istri dan anaknya, Hanggeng segera menepuk lembut bahu Heechul. Membuat waanita itu segera berarih menatapnya. "Henim-_ah, geumanhae_" Heechul hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar kalimat suaminya, wanita itu begitu kesal karena suaminya malah membela anaknya.

Kembali wanita itu menatap tajam sosok Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum remeh padanya. Hah! Sungguh anak tak tahu sopan santun, Hanggeng menghela nafas kasar melihat hal itu. Sementara Sungmin hanya terkikik geli melihat ketiga orang di depannya, lebih tepatnya melihat tingkah aneh Kyuhyun. Wanita itu belum pernah melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti ini, lelaki ini sungguh santai dan jauh dari sifatnya sebelumnya. Mengetahui hal itu Sugmin hanya tersenyum lembut, setidaknya Kyuhyun tidak bersikap dingin denganya saat ini…

Yah! Saat ini! Hanya saat ini, wanita itu tidak bisa berharap _-_tidak mau berharap_-_ Kyuhyun tidak akan bersikap dingin lagi padanya. Mungkin itu hanya akan menjadi harapan semu yang tidak pernah terwujud, miris? Yah! Mungkin hanya kalimat itu yang cocok jika melihat kenyataan yang sungmin alami.

0o0o0

Ke empat orang itu kini tengah berada di ruang makan rumah mereka, terlihat lelaki paruh baya yang merupakan kepala keluarga tengah melirik sekilas sosok istrinya yang juga tengah menetapnya. Sepasang suami-istri itu saling berpandangan seolah ingin menyampaikan sesuatu lewat pandangan mereka, perlahan kepala Heechul mengangguk seolah mengisyaratkan inilah saatnya.

Sepasang suami-istri itu segera menatap intenst dua orang yang juga duduk di meja yang sama dengan mereka. "_Ya!_ _eomma, appa_! Kenapa menatap kami seperti itu eoh?" bentak Kyuhyun yang merasa risih di tatap intens oleh kedua orang tuanya. Hanggeng yang mendengar bentakan anaknya hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi, lelaki paruh baya sedikit berdehem memulai pembicaraan.

"Apa kalian tidak memiliki rencana kedepannya?" alis Kyuhyun berkerut mendengar pertanyaan ambigu yang di lontarkan appanya pada dirinya dan Sungmin, lelaki itu sedikit melirik ke arah Sungmin yang juga tengah menatap bingung pada _appa_nya. "Rencana? Kedepannya?" sepasang suami-istri itu hanya tersenyum menatap raut bingung anak dan menantunya.

Sepasang suami-istri itu kembali berpandangan, saling melempar senyum kemuadian kembali menatap kedua orang di depan mereka. "Kyunnie, Minnie" Heechul tersenyum lembut menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, wanita itu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan sebelum melamjutkan kalimaya. "Apa kalian tidak ingin mempunyai _aegya_?"

"_MWO_?" Ketiga orang di ruang makan itu sontak menutup telinga mereka yang berdengung mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun, Heechul segera menatap tajam anaknya yang tengah berdiri dengan tangan terkepal, lelaki itu menghela nafas kasar berkali-kali. Emosinya begitu membuncah mendengar pertanyaan konyol yang _eomma_nya lontarkan. Mempunyai anak dengan Sungmin? Cih! Bahkan jika hanya wanita itu seorang yang di dunia ini, dirinya tidak akan mau bercinta dengannya. Dan apalagi sekarang? Mempunyai anak dengan wanita itu? Sungguh pemikiran konyol.

"_Ya_! kenapa kau berteriak _eoh_?" mengidahkan bentakan eommanya lelaki itu menatap tajam sosok Sungmin yang tertunduk takut melihat reaksinya tadi. "_Geundhae_, aku belum _-__-_tidak_-_mau memliki anak dengan Sungmin _eomma!_"

Sakit! Sekali lagi hati wanita itu harus merasakan sakit mendengar penolakan Kyuhyun, apakah dirinya tidak pantas mendapatkan rasa cinta dari Kyuhyun. Bahkan walau itu hanya sedikit dirinya akan sangat senang, tapi…

Melihat reaksi Kyuhyun tadi sudah cukup menjawab semua permintaannya, lelaki itu sama sekali tidak mencintainya. Lelaki itu sama sekali tidak berharap dirinya ada dan menghancurkan semuanya. Bahkan untuk kembali berharap Kyuhyun bisa bersikap baik padanya saja. Sungmin sudah tidak sanggup.

Sungguh miris…

TBC/END?

**Annyeong*lambai2* akhirnya setelah mengalami berbagai macam kesibukan dan halangan, akhirnya author dapat mempublish ff ini*Nari SPY* gimana ini udah panjangkan? Hehehe^^ ff part ini special buat eonie aku yang request di panjangin. Eonie ini udah panjangkan? Semoga eonie suka ne~^^**

**Ayooo… siapa yang minta ff ini supaya di lanjut? Angkat kakinya#eh? Hihihi^^ mianhae ne ffnya lama banget baru update, itu karena author sibuk sekolah dan lain-lain yang tidak bisa author jelaskan. Mungkin setelah ii author akan angat sibuk jadi untuk melnjutkan ff ini membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama, tapi author akan tetap melanjutkan ff ini kok^^**

**Oke sekarang mau balasin review^^ tapi yang penting-penting aja ne~ soalnya takut part ini kepanjangan, tapi author udah ngebaca semua review kalian semua kok. Sampai ngakak sendiri baca reviewnya*curcol***

**Special Thank's to:**

**hyuknie****, JoBel13ve, ****sparkyu****, Farihadaina, ****Day KyuMin's Fujoshi****, KMS kyuminshiper, Cho nisa, ****is0live89****, KyuMinHyuk1019, irandinas, Oktavia1009, Fuyu no Sakura, Ms. KMS, ****mitade13****, Keys47, Halo anak kyumin, kyumin4ever, ****Yaya PinkyBlossom****, ****reaRelf****, mr kris, kyurin minnie, kyuminchiyunjae, Chikyumin, baby-ya, ****QueenDeeBeauty****, ranie evilkyumin, nana kyumin, Cho fani, Gaemgyu, Sitara1083, KimShippo, asaamnd, ****Sunghyunnie****, ****Hyvkie****, ****mayacassielf****, coffeewie kyumin, nanalee, ****yukishima7****, KYUMIN SHIPPERS, Kyumin, ****, ****SSungMine****.**

**R : Author, ubah Min jadi Pribadi yang sedikit nakal dong**

**A : Aigoo~ author rundingin(?) sama Ming dulu ne~**

**R : Apa Donghae hanya menganggap Ming teman aja? Kok dia perhatian banget?**

**A : Aigoo~ Author juga nggak tahu kalau masalah itu, nanti author coba tanyaain ke Donghae oppa dulu ne~**

**R : FF ini Pairnya KyuMin'kan? Sifat Kyu kok kurang jelas**

**A : KyuMin yah? Nggak tahu juga pairnya apa*di bakar reader* kalau sikap dan sifat Kyuhyun, bakal berkembang(?) seiring dengan cerita di part-part depan, sabar ne^^**

**R : Author, Kyu sama Seo udah pacaran berapa lama?**

**A : mungkin sekitar 1 tahun, nanti author jelaskan di chapter depan^^**

**R : Kok nggak ada kamusnya? Ffnya kependekan**

**A : hehehe^^ mianhae ne~ author belum bisa buat kamus, nanti chapter depan author buat, ini udah panjangkan?**

**R : Author ff ini kok mirip dengan ff yang pernah aku baca, tapi pairnya beda. Apa ini ff recyle?**

**A : Mwo? Chingu baca dimana? Hmm~ author belum pernah baca ff itu, tapi ff ini murni hasil pemikiran author. Dan sudah pernah di post sekali di ffn, tapi di hapus admin T.T author nggak copast atau plagiat ff orang chingu.**

**Oke! Segitu dulu, chapter depan bakal balas review kalian kok! Gomawo ne~ keep review chingudeul^^**

**Follow twitter author kalau mau Tanya-tanya atau jadi teman author^^**

**Shinta_soohyun**

**Mentions for follback^^**

**REVIEW PLEASE…**


End file.
